There are numerous types of ratchet wrenches that are used to quickly secure or loosen a fastener. The wrenches use a radially extending square projection that in turn is used to quickly change to different size sockets to be used on different sized fasteners. This works very well, however, it does have a disadvantage in the situation where space is limited; so that the wrench plus the axially extending socket does not permit use. A ratchet wrench was discovered that can be used in the conventional manner in conjunction with various size sockets, and in addition various size sockets may be quickly changed within the wrench head itself to provide use in limited access areas.